The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balperime’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was the development of with single type flowers, unique flower coloration, and trailing growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection coded 04K102063-054, not patented, characterized by its purple with white-margined bicolored flowers, light green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during September 2010 in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2010 in Südlohn, Germany and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.